The purpose of the Administration, Mentoring and Dissemination Core (Admin Core) is to maintain an infrastructure that promotes the highest level of CPTM productivity, so that the CPTM can make the most progress in addressing the methodological challenges presented by substance use and HIV research. The Specific Aims ofthe Admin Core are as follows: 1. To promote sustained, productive, and synergistic collaboration among CPTM investigators. This will be accomplished by maintaining a clear administrative structure and regular center-wide meetings that encourage scientific interaction. These include a thricemonthly meeting devoted to presentation and discussion of research;a monthly meeting devoted to setting and reviewing productivity goals;and yearly research retreats. 2. To promote sustained, productive, and synergistic collaboration beh/veen CPTM investigators and substance use/HIV investigators outside the CPTM, in order to keep the CPTM functioning as a bridge between substance use/HIV research and methodology. This will be accomplished primarily by extensive collaboration with substance use and HIV scientists. We will also seek the counsel of our distinguished External Advisory Committee on this and other matters. 3. To maintain a vigorous program to disseminate methodological information to substance use and HIV scientists. Our multifaceted dissemination plan includes publishing strategically in a variety of peerreivew outlets;maintaining an information-packed web site with free downloadable software;workshops and short courses;and other dissemination activities. 4. To bring new people and new ideas into the field of prevention and treatment methodology. We plan to continue to attract established scientists to the field of substance use and HIV methodology. We will continue to shape the next generation of substance use methodologists via our predoctoral and postdoctoral training activities. We will also continue and extend the reach of our pilot funds program.